A Secret Place
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim's life is getting to her just a bit.


**A Secret Place  
By Captainkodak1**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And now let's meet our special guest, Kim Possible!"

Applause greeted Kim as she stepped out onto the stage. The lights zeroed in on her as she crossed the stage, waving. The easy chair was soft and comfortable as she sat down.

"Welcome, Kim! Welcome to the Roseanne Roseannadanna Show!"

Kim smiled as she turned to the host.

"Thank you, Roseanne, It's nice of you to invite us. I'm so sorry that Ron was unable to come. But he had a conflict with his class schedule."

Roseanne's face twitched. The invitation to the show had been for Kim and Kim alone. That had been made clear. At first Kim had flatly refused the offer. If they didn't do it together, then she would not do it. But Ron had convinced her to go. One of his classes at the Cooking Institute at college was having a special cookoff to start the school year, so he would not have been able to go anyway. Kim had driven to New York from school for the event. Kim's statement at the first of the show gave the show a graceful out for Ron not being there while informing the entire staff of the show and Roseanne that she was tweaked about Ron not being invited.

Roseanne caught herself smiling in spite of the fact she just had her head handed to her on camera.

"So, how's the hero work now that you're in college?"

Kim sat back, crossing her legs.

"Ron and I still go on missions, just not as many. School's a lot harder now."

The host resigned herself. She had tried twice to leave Ron out of the conversation but it was plain Kim was not playing the game.

"So tell me, Kim. You travel the world fighting all these villains. Then you still go on rescue and humanitarian missions; all equally dangerous. Yet you seem so calm and collected. How do you keep safe? Aren't you afraid something might happen or that one of you enemies will come after you?"

Kim nodded.

"Yeah, that's part of what we do. Both of us have made our share of enemies and what we do is very dangerous. But we trust each other completely and I do have a top secret place where I'm completely safe. Very, very few people know where that is and I can never be harmed there. It's a nice place to be."

Roseanne sat back.

"Well, that's interesting. So you do have a safe haven. Is it close by?"

Kim shook her head.

"Now, Roseanne, you know I can't say that. Why would I give out where it is? That's for me, Ron and a few others to know and nobody else to find out."

The audience laughed. Roseanne smirked and continued the interview.

"Now, tell us about how you were able to defeat the aliens who captured you. I know you escaped, but tell us how you defeated them."

Kim shook her head.

"Boy, I do get tired of saying this. I helped in the fight, but I didn't do it all. Drakken and his plant formula did a lot. But the aliens captured me and I was their prisoner. I was lucky to escape. After Drakken and his plants had stopped their machines the two aliens broke loose. I was knocked unconscious and so was Shego. The aliens were getting ready to mount me on a wall as a trophy. It was Ron who defeated them in the end, not me. I do wish all of you'd get the story straight."

Roseanna flushed, then threw her hands into the air as she exclaimed.

"But Kim, you're a hero to girls and women everywhere. Are you saying that you couldn't have defeated them? That you had to rely on your… sidekick, to defeat the villains?"

Kim face turned grim as she sat up and leaned toward Roseanne. Kim raised her hand and pointed a finger at Roseanne.

"I'm saying that my boyfriend and my partner in saving the world and the man I consider my partner in my life and my future finished the fight when I could not. I do a great deal of the fighting on our missions, but without him I could have never done what I've been able to do. I've been lucky to have a lot of people behind me helping me. But Ron has been _the_ one who supported me and pushed me to better myself when I didn't have the nerve to do things. He is a major part of my success and I'll never ever forget that. That day I was hurt. I was out of the fight. Ron took the fight to them and defeated them. All our armies with all our weapons, along with all of Drakken's plants could not defeat them, BUT RON DID! Ron as in Ron Stoppable!"

Kim forced herself to calm down. Roseanne had slid all the way back into her chair turning pale. Kim sat back in her chair as she turned to face the cameras.

"I'd like to say to all those girls and women out there: go for your dreams, work for your dreams, but remember I never did it alone. I had the support of a lot of people but mostly the support and love of a very special man."

The applause sounded through the studio as Kim grinned at Roseanne. Roseanne settled herself and decided to change the subject.

"Well, are you worried about the aliens or any of your enemies coming back for revenge?"

Kim shook her head.

"Nope. If I need to I have that secret place to go if I need to."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snow was falling as Kim walked toward her class. It was late afternoon and already dark. The interview on Roseanne's show had been the week before. The reactions were varied across the campus. One group despised her for saying the she could not have done a lot without Ron. Another cheered her for the same reason. Most students just let her live her own life. Kim appreciated that.

Kim walked by the Science building when she heard a muffled shout. She turned around to see a girl being pulled into bushes near the corner of the building. Kim charged for the bushes. As she approached she could still hear a muffled yell. Bursting through the bushes, she found a man had a girl to the ground with his hand over her mouth. Kim grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hurled him against the wall. Her knee was about to collide with his crotch when the girl shouted.

"STOP! DON'T! We were just playing!"

Kim stopped and looked down at the girl and then back at the young man. The girl got to her feet.

"He's my boyfriend. I knew he was somewhere around because we were supposed to meet here. He just surprised me."

Kim let him go and stepped back. He glared at her.

"Do you always butt in on everyone's business?"

Kim glared back.

"I saw a girl pulled into the bushes by someone covering her mouth. What was I supposed to do?"

The girl snorted.

"How about going for the police, or the emergency beacon up there. But I guess you just have to be the hero all the time. Give me a break and get out of our way."

The couple pushed past Kim and walked off into the darkness. Kim stood there for a moment and then headed off to class.

Kim browsed through the aisles of Cassandra's Confessions. Some of the outfits were, in Ron's words, "interesting." They were definitely not something she would ever wear. She had once or twice, to near disastrous consequences. Right now she was looking for just some simple items. The fancy stuff looked nice, but when Gill was upchucking goo at you or Killigan hitting exploding golf balls at you there was not time to tug at the position of your underwear. Besides, Ron had told her that he liked her in the regular stuff anyway. Her response to that statement had been a kiss and admonishment to never say that in front of her dad. He just might get the wrong idea.

Kim picked up a pack of sports bras. These were the best for her as her clothes took a beating from the life she led. Shego's plasma had ruined more than one top and the last things she needed was to give the world a show. Besides, when it came to the front works that was not something she was blessed with. Kim searched further and picked up a couple packs of second skin panties. By necessity she got these. The alligator in the Everglades had nearly allowed the world to show what Kim wore under her clothes. The dirty little secrets Monique insisted she wear caused more problems that they were ever worth and they were uncomfortable too.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Miss Priss Possible, the oldest virgin on campus."

Kim spun around to find Andrea Staton and her posse standing there.

"What do you want, Andrea? I don't have a lot of time today."

Andrea sneered.

"You don't have a lot of time to do anything, _do_ you, much less knowing how to be a woman. Wearing that…that stuff my _grandmother_ would wear."

Kim crossed her arms.

"Well Andrea, maybe I don't care to show the whole world my body."

Andrea cackled.

"Yeah, like you have anything to show. No wonder you wear that stuff. I'd be ashamed to show anything myself. Ron must really be the loser Bonnie says he is. If you are what he wants he is really pitiful. Maybe it's good you _didn't_ join our sorority. We don't need such a pitiful excuse for a little girl as _you_ in it. Come on, girls! She's a waste of time and air."

Andrea twirled around and swept out of the store with the other girls following. Kim stood there for awhile to calm herself down. She realized that she had made the right decision to turn down the invitation to that sorority. The only reason she had been asked was because of notoriety. It didn't take her long to realize that the whole place was nothing but a bunch of social climbers that made Bonnie look pitiful. She paid for her items and thought of the one place she didn't have to worry about people like Andrea.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone on Kim's shoulders as walked across the campus to her next class. The snow was melting into slush that was sure to freeze hard as a rock later that night. She thought that she would have to warn Ron about walking at night. He was not the most graceful of people and adding ice to the equation often led to her doctoring bruises in places that were rather interesting.

"Hey Kim!"

Kim stopped as she turned to face the voice. She sighed. It was Danielle, Chairperson of the Fall Dance Committee.

"Kim, you promised that you'd help decorate for the Dance next week and that you'd take care of purchasing the stuff we need. Do you have it yet?"

Kim shook her head.

"No, I haven't had time. I'll get it real soon and have it there the day we need it."

Danielle nodded as she turned away.

"Okay. We're counting on you."

"Kim!"

"Kim!"

Kim groaned as two more voices called out. She looked at her watch. If she didn't get moving she would be late for class and she was already on the professor's bad list. He didn't approve of her lifestyle and made sure he commented on it at least once every class. She turned to face the first voice.

Philip Carnes stepped up to her.

"Kim, you haven't forgotten that you and Ron are supposed to help with our fundraiser. We need the two of you in your mission clothes when we to go to the Children's Hospital."

Kim silently swore to herself. She had forgotten to ask Ron about it. He had mentioned something going on with one of the cooking classes that day. She would have to ask him the first time she saw him.

"No problem, Philip. We'll be there."

'I hope.' Kim thought as she turned to the owner of the second voice.

"Kim, we need your help at the International Student's Bazaar. You're the best known student here and we need you to act as spokesperson to get them to come."

Kim looked at Diego Sanchez. .

"Tell you what; Ron and I will both help."

Kim silently wished she was not telling a lie.

Diego smiled and nodded.

"That would be great. Thanks Kim."

Kim hefted her books and headed for class. Now there was two more things that she would need to ask Ron. These were favors that would require the all powerful "puppy dog pout" along with a weeks worth of trips to BN, and several hours of "Kimshine". Kim entered the classroom to see the professor staring at her. She was late.

"Well, Miss Possible, you're late. Again. I should have known you'd be so irresponsible. What is it _this_ time? Earthquake in Argentina or tidal wave in Taiwan."

Kim lowered her head.

"No, sir. No excuse."

Her professor scowled.

"Well then, would you care to elaborate on Chapter Five and it's meaning to the lesson we're studying?"

Kim nodded and walked to her seat. She put down her books and said a quiet "Thank you" blessing for Ron. He had gotten on her case the night before and had to almost sit on her to make her study Chapter Five. He mentioned that it might be a good idea to make some comparison and contrasts in relation to the subject of the chapter and the lesson.

"Thank you, Professor. I believe…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slipping her key into the door of the apartment she shared with Ron she unlocked the door and stepped in. The heavenly smell of Chicken Kimberly came to her nose. With a growl, she threw her books to the floor and strode over to stare out the window. She was majorly tweaked. Everything had been building up until today. Her professor was the straw that broke the camels back. Her discussion on the question he asked her had been on the money. He could not find a single fault with what she mentioned so he found other ways to find fault throughout the rest of the class. He made snide comments on any answer she gave for the rest of the class.

The interview where they didn't want Ron, the couple in the bushes deriding her for trying to help, Andrea and her mob in the store, all the folks wanting her help for campus functions, and then her professor. She was Kim Possible and she could do anything, but right now it was getting to her.

Two arms wrapped around her waist as warm lips kissed her neck. She melted into Ron as he held her from behind.

"Bad day?"

Kim could only nod. A couple of tears came out.

"It's just been _everything_, Ron. I don't think I can _do_ it all."

Kim turned to face him burying her face in his chest.

"First it was that witch not wanting you at the interview that started it. I know you said you couldn't go anyway but I bet if I asked around I would find out that you arranged that so I could go without feeling bad."

Ron held his breath for a moment. Kim knew she was right.

"Then the other day a couple got on me for trying to help. I thought she was in trouble but they were just playing around. But I did'nt know that. Then, Andrea and her mob at the store, the things she said. I know I shouldn't let it bother me but it did. So many people stopped me to ask for help that I was late for class and you know what that meant with my professor. Ohhh my gosh, I forgot. Ron, I told some people that you'd help with a couple of functions without asking you."

Kim dipped her head.

"I'm sorry I did that. I wasn't thinking."

Ron placed his finger under her chin and lifted it up so he could look into her eyes.

"Kim, just say the word and I'll be there."

Kim giggled and punched him in the arm.

"Really, Ron? Can you help?"

Ron bent down and gave her a little kiss.

"Really, KP. Just tell me when to be there. I can make arrangements for my classes."

Kim wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you!"

Ron stepped back for a bit.

"Now, as for Andrea her mob and the occasion of the Fall Ball, stand right there and close your eyes."

Kim looked at him wondering what he was doing.

"R-o-o-n-n-n?"

Ron turned and waved his finger at her.

"No peeking."

Kim closed her eyes and waited. She heard him return with a rustling of cloth.

"Okay. Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes to see a beautiful green evening gown before her.

"RONNNN! Where did you get that? How? What?"

Ron held up two red tickets.

"Tickets to the Fall Ball and my KP is going to be the most beautiful woman there."

Kim picked up the gown and saw the tag. It was a personal design tag from one of the nation's top designers. There was a note with it.

'Miss Possible, your friend did a number of favors for me and I am in his debt for awhile. So, when he called and asked if I would design and make this dress for you, I certainly could not refuse. It will be introduced in New York the day before your dance, and with your permission it will named "for an Evening of Possibilities" and will bear your signature. It will be a Kim Possible Signature item. So you will have the premier release of this gown. No one else could possibly have anything like this. Ron must love you a great deal, for he gave up several favors just for this dress.'

Kim turned to face Ron. He stood there smiling at her. She dove into his arms with a rib crushing hug.

Ron ran his hands through her hair.

"That's not all, you have an appointment at your favorite hair salon for a full makeover the day of the ball."

Kim pulled back to look up at him. He was looking back at her with a smile on his face. Kim dove back into his embrace hugging him with all her might.

"Ron, you really rock!"

Ron held her for a moment then turned, dipping her back, and placed his arm behind her knees. As Ron picked Kim up in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed. He took a couple of steps over and sat down in the old rocker they had in the apartment.

She wiggled in his arms.

"Ron, what about supper?"

Ron pulled her head against his chest.

"Shhhhh, it has to simmer for awhile. Right now my KP needs some Ronshine."

He gently began to rock back and forth. All her problems and worries melted away as she melting into him. She felt so peaceful here. Just listening to their two heartbeat beating out a tempo together along with the gentle sounds of the rocker rocking back and forth. Here she could _be_ a girl and _was_ a girl. Here in her arms she was safe. He had defeated powerful aliens to protect her. Here in his arms she was his hero and he was hers. Once on the mission against Camille Leon he had told her she was beautiful while standing in a room full of models. In his arms she felt beautiful. In his arms she felt loved. In his arms they could do anything together. And they would always be together. Some people may have a problem with that but she didn't. Here was her place. Her very special place. The place where she belonged. The place where she could open up that hidden place in her heart and know that everything would be alright. She nestled herself further down into his embrace as he continued to rock with her in his lap.

Two gentle smiles crossed two faces unseen by the other. A slight rain began to tap on the windows next to the rocker as the smell of 'Chicken Kimberly' filled the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope everyone enjoyed my little piece of fluff here. One of those little plot bunnies decided to bite so I came up with this.

Leave a review, I sure would appreciate it.

The Captain


End file.
